Just One Night
by dark-chiemi669
Summary: Serena goes through a series of events... will she be happy at Darien's side or with Seiya? What big life decisions must she make to get where she wants to be? Will it be worth all her efforts in the end? WARNING : Rated R for future Chapters
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey ppl! This is my second fanfic on this site. Hopefully you can enjoy it as much as my friend does so far. Well anyways, let me know what you think, its very much appreciated!! Thanx...

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in this story. The writing, however, does belong to me, so don't steal it!! Please read, review, and enjoy!

Prologue

Hi! My name is Serena Starr. I am seventeen years old and attend high school. I have a younger brother, Sammy, and my mom, but I won't be writing about them much in here. I have blue eyes and golden blonde hair that reaches half-way past my waist. I'm pretty tall for my age and have a great body to show off. The works; a bigger chest size than most girls my age at school, a flat stomache they envy, but guys love, and long, slim legs that tempt even the most innocent of men on the planet. I know I sound conceited, but really... I'm not, I'm just... confident about myself.

Right now I find my life to be perfect the way things are going. All my happiness is a result of a series of certain events that happened a year ago. It all started in junior high school when I first met my two best friends in the whole world, Raye and Ami.

It was somewhat of an accident. Raye had hardly any loyal friends; people who she did know were either too attached or weren't good listeners. So I decided to talk to her... and we sort of hit it off like that.

-- FLASHBACK : Seventh Grade --

It was the start of a fresh new year in Junior High. I was not talked to by many in my school. For some reason they thought I was stuck up and boring to have a conversation with. So for the first few days, I observed people. I observed and I stayed distant. Through time, however, I had my own niche in school and my own group.

Walking through the student infested halls, I was trying to get to my next class on time.

"Ugh!" I fell to the floor after I was knocked down, accidentally may I add, by an insanely and extremely strong girl. All my books fell to the floor and I was mad.

"I'm really sorry," She helped me up as she was somewhat worried about me. I knew because I saw it in the way she looked at me. For that one instance, I saw all her emotions through her ruby red eyes. They were sad among other things. She acted as though she had no emotions, trying to guard herself from anything that would change her ways, but I could still see right through her. She was a scared and insecure girl who had no one in her life who supported her in anything, and that was certainly out in the open. Everyone knew that about her.

I know I've seen her before... at the cafeteria, in the hallways, and always alone. I never tried to say hi whenever I saw, but it was always because of rumors that I heard of her. Among some things, people told me she was gay and I didn't want to take my chances so I stayed away. That was the past now... I was here, with her, alone, and I couldn't stay quiet... not like this.

As she helped me get up from the floor, I noted how she was dressed and the way she had presented herself... almost shyly. She wore tons of silver jewelry and spikey bracelets like a punk rocker, she had a black choker (although those weren't allowed), she also had black and white striped arm warmers. Her shirt was a black crew neck tee with no sleeves that stated "LiFe HeLL" and her pants were black bondage pants that had chains connecting from the pant pocket to the leg pocket. She wasn't pale, thank goodness or I would've jumped out of my body from the freight, and the only makeup seen on her face was non-colour chapstick and black eyeliner. She wore black nailpolish and her fingers, all ten, had silver rings on them... simple and plain. The thing I noted most was the ring she was wearing on her thumb, it was a skull with ruby eyes and stared straight into your eyes if you were to see it, almost like a charm a witch might use. It was out of this world. I liked it, but it was something I would never wear.

Wiping dirt off the beige skirt I was wearing, she was analyzing me just as I was analyzing her a while ago, but I, unlike her, felt uncomfortable. For a moment, I felt bad for her, and just as that moment had come, it went.

"WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOU'RE GOING NEXT TIME!!" I yelled. I really didn't know why I had... I just thought it was appropriate given the situation.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Clutching her abdomen she continued, "did you.. know.. that.. you.. look funny when.. you.. get mad? HAHAHAHAHA..." She just couldn't stop laughing and just like that, I began to laugh as well.

"Hahahahahahaha!" She really wasn't all that bad as her image had made her look.

"Oh and by the way," She took out her hand to introduce herself, "I'm Raye."

"Serena... nice to meet you."

"Same here." Raye then smiled.

"OMG!! I'm late!" Raye helped me with my books that were still on the floor as I tried to head to my class through the now empty halls as fast as possible.

-- END FLASHBACK --

Raye is a layed back kind of girl and doesn't care what others think of her. She has long, jet black hair that reaches down to her waist and a body to die for. She is a bit taller than me, but that's because she loves to wear shoes with a reasonable amount of heels on them (two inches to be exact).

Through time and years we talked and became really close friends. Almost sisters, ALMOST being the keyword. Raye is a dark person; thinking that anything and no one matters, except for herself... ofcourse. She always thinks she's always right, and that's the one of many things that piss me off about her. However, the way I met Ami was weird, but nice.

Ami was and still is a more up front kind of person. One day, I was depressed over my grades, chores, and everything any normal teenager would complain about. I really didn't feel like saying hi or talking at all... to anyone, but Ami saw me and asked me what was wrong, all I did was stare at her and then walked away without saying a word. That whole day, she didn't give up. I eventually confessed my troubles and she started to help me with my studying as I worked on trying to be the best daughter possible.. which between you and me, is impossible.

Ami is conservative. She in my opinion, is a beautiful girl in body, soul, and mind. She is way smarter than me and helps me to keep track with all my school work. Ami is a great person to hang around with and always listens to what you have to say. Although I have been friends with Raye for a longer time than Ami, I feel that Ami understands me better.

Throughout my years in junior high, I became closer to Ami than Raye, but didn't make it obvious to her. She was just too different than I was and I thought we would never be that much of friends because of it. Little did I know that I would be needing her most in the future.

Ami, Raye, and I all graduated together in the same class and went to the same high school. It was a new and different world to us. We changed a bit through time we had been there, but remained loyal to our friendship. There we became friends with two other girls, Lita and Mina. We became a group. Not a popular one, but not hated either.

Lita is a bit shorter than me and has brown hair that is of medium length. She has long and silky legs, but unfortunately she has no tan. Lita is very humorous at times, but you can't always count on her to listen when needed most. When I heard she lost her virginity at the age of fifteen I just coudln't believe it. She lost her virginity before I did! Although I wouldn't give myself myself to anyone unless I was pretty sure he was the one.

Mina is, to me, like any other teenage girl who is hot for guys. She is flirtatious and loves to wear things that shows her true girly side, kind of like me! Mina is sort of like my clone, only that I am much taller and she leaves her hair loose all the time except for when there's something special going on, like a date or something. She is really fun to hang around with, if she doesn't have a boyfriend because once she has one, it's like you never existed in her life. She completely abandons her own friends for a guy! I hate that. I wouldn't be too surprised if I found out she had already lost her virginity. To tell you the truth, I don't think I would care as much as I did when I heard about Lita's news.

Well, it was us five girls who started a revolution in high school. Through good times and bad we stuck it out together and never backstabbed one another... that is until Seiya and Darien ran into my life. Although we were unbreakable... and we still are, some things do change... and unfortunately, so do the people around you.

Now, let's flashback to a year ago, when I was still innocent and sixteen...

A/N: Hey! I just wanna know : was there too much description? I don't know if its too much info, or if its unnecessary. Please R&R.

--Chiemi


	2. Chapter 1 : Planning A Day Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in this story. I also do not own Gravis sneakers, the Hello Kitty company or the items, the car models or companies, nor the music I write about in this chapter... so don't sue me.. I'm just a poor teen doing what I love. The writing, however, does belong to me, so don't steal it!! Please read, review, and enjoy!

A/N: Dedicated to Doom Song X. I literally have nothing to say other than my life sucks... and now to my story...

Chapter 1 : Planning A Day Out

On this particular Saturday morning, I had a sudden urge to do something. I usually distanced myself from the world, but today was different. Today, I had the need to live life, time to have fun. I didn't know what, but I had to think of anything that would remove myself of this sudden urge. By the time it was 11:26am, I still hadn't thought of anything. I laid on my bed wondering just what to do for the day. ::BLING:: Lightbulb turns on The idea was perfect. So I called up my friends for a day out.

'RING.......RING.......RING.......RING.......'

'I guess no ones home' I thought to myself. As soon as I was about to hang up, someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Ami-chan! Hey its me, Serena!"

"Oh. Hey Serena! What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if us girls could spend the day out doing girl stuff. I mean if you're not too busy with work and all." I said, hoping she wouldn't decline because I really needed to see someone.

"No, I-" Ami started to reply, but I cut her off.

"Oh please Ami-chan, you have to go... it won't be fun without you!" I begged through the phone.

"Sere..." ::giggles:: "you're so funny!"

"What?" I asked.

"You never let me finish my sentences." Ami said, still giggling.

"Oh." I said kind of embarassed.

"I was going to say that I'm not busy right now..." Ami said, calming down. "And it would be fun to get out of my house for a while, since my parents aren't home." Ami finished off.

"Great! Now I have to call Raye and let her know." I said happier than usual, and I didn't know why.

"OK"

"Can you do me a favor, Ami-chan?"

"What is it?"

"Can you call Mina and Lita for me while I talk to Raye?" I asked, regretting I even asked.

'The talk with Raye is going to be a long one, I know that for sure.' I thought to myself.

"Sure Sere. I'll stop by your house with the girls."

"That'll be great. Bye Ami and thanks!" I cofirmed.

"JAA NE!"

- - - - -

I knew it was gonna take long to convince Raye on my plans so I prepared myself with anything that would come across during our conversation. To my surprise, I didn't have to try at all!

"REALLY?!!" I shouted in to the phone, my exitement quite obvious.

"Yes really... and don't shout into the phone, it hurts my ear everytime you do." Raye replied, sounding unamused with the activities to come.

"It's just a suprise that you w-" I started, but was cut off.

"I'm just bored and don't have anyhting to do, so why not." Raye said still unamused.

"Hmm...So at what time you're gonna be here?"

As in imitation Raye questiones me"'Hmm' what? You don't believe me...or you don't want me to come?"

"No way Raye! Why would you think that? I'm just shocked that you would like these kind of things...unless there's something you're not telling me."

"No...n..no..nothing...there's nothing to hide from you Serena. Is it so wrong to hang out with the bestest friends I have in the whole world?" ::Raye sounded nervous through the phone::(-.-')

'Hmm...there's definately something that she's hiding from me..but what can it be?' "Look Raye, don't stress it..I know there's something you're hiding, but you don't have to tell me...YET. Right now, I just want to know at approximately what time is it that you're gonna come over." Yeah right! I definately wanted to know what was going on, but right now it would have been too much pressure on her..so I decided to wait.

"Maybe around...12:15?"

"Yeah sure. Just get here...and don't be late!"

"You know I'm never late Sere, but if it makes you feel better...I won't be late, scouts' honor!"

"Scouts' Honor?" I said, thinking out loud. "Raye...you were never a scout in the first place."

"I know!! But doesn't it sound good!?" ::Raye giggles::

"Hahahahahaha...yeah Raye," ::laughing like a hyena:: "hahahaha..." I clutched my sides trying to stop laughing at the ditz-sounding Raye. Raye was definately imitating Mina; the sound of a typical cheerleader. It was hilarious..well, at least it was to Raye and me. "hmmmm..hahahaha" My sudden laughing spree was slowly coming to an end as I tried to finish my initial response. "So you'll be here no later than 12:15, right?"

"Yeah...definately!"

"OK..so I'll see you. Bye!"

"Hm..bye!"

- - - - -

After my little chat with Raye, I went and took a warm shower. Luckily I had my own bathroom and didn't have to share with anyone in the house, 'it pays to be the oldest sometimes'.

You would've thought if I came up with the plan to go out, I would've known what it was that I wanted to wear, but it was all on the contrary. I looked all over...in my cabinet, my dresser drawer, my walk-in closet...but nothing. I had nothing to wear!! Since it was hot, I eventually pulled out something. I pulled out a pair of navy blue short-shorts, a red crew-neck tank top with no sleeves with the word 'FREEDOM' across the chest, and a white button down three quarter sleeve see-through blouse that is worn open over my tank top, giving it a sexy and out going look. For shoes I wore my white/red Gravis Tarmac sneakers that matched my tank top and blouse. Under it all was a pink bikini with white flower designs all over.

I had to make sure that my mom wouldn't worry while I was out, so I asked if I could go out with my friends... and ofcourse she said yes. My mom was watching television and I decided to lay down besides my mother.

"Honey, do you have money?"

"Yeah mom. You'd expect me to plan something without money?"

"Knowing you... yes. How much do you have?"

"Umm... about fifty dollars."

"You won't be able to do or buy anything with that amount. Here..." My mom started searching in her purse, "An extra hundred dollars honey... have fun." I know, I know, my mom can be very, very generous.

A little guilty, I refused to receive the money, but my mom either way forced me to take it. "Thanks mom! I'll pay you back... someday."

"Trust me honey... you won't." My mom said that as though I've done it before to her and started to laugh. I laughed a little and got hungry.

"Mom, is there anything to eat in this house?"

"Hun, you have eyes, a brain, hands, and legs... why don't you get off your ass, go to the kitchen, and make yourself something... I'm not your slave."

"I know, but I don't want to get up." I pouted trying to convince her, but she didn't budge.

"You have to get up sometime or another."

"Ugh... you're no fun." I lazily got up and walked into the kitchen.

There was plenty of stuff to make, but I made my favorite and I wasn't planning on making everyone else some. The end result was scrambled eggs with some salt and fresh pepper and melted cheese on top, three pieces of bacon, two slices of potato bread, two waffles, and a glass of orange juice. I was stuffed, but hey I can eat like that because I don't gain weight. What's the point of eating healthy anyways? We all die someday... is that not true? So anyways, after I finished my luxurious meal, I went up to my room and blasted M-Flo's & Yamamoto Ryohei's track "Miss You" as I brushed my hair.

Today I wasn't in the mood of putting my hair up in it's usual odango's, so I just put it up in a regular and boring ponytail, but to my surprise I looked much better. Not too innocent and not too sexy, just perfect compared to other times. My bangs hung over just a little over my eyes. I made some finshing touches to my hair such as glittery hair pins that were placed near the start of my ponytail to prevent stray hairs from coming down to my face. The next track on my CD started playing Faye Wong's "If You Are False" and I put a hint of makeup on my face, barely visible. A peachy pink lip gloss and a hint of peachy eye shadow, very light.

- - - - -

The girls had arrived at my house at around twelve thirty. I was upset, but couldn't complain. It was already a quarter to one and I was the only one that wasn't ready.

"Ugh!" I was pacing all around the house looking for my back pack and wallet. "Where the hell is it?!"

"Honey... calm down." My mom tried to say calmly, but came out as a command.

Ami stood in front of me and put her hands on my shoulders and stared me into my eyes, "Serena... you have to calm down and think. What exactly are you looking for?" I just shrugged it off and decided to tell them.

"Can you guys please help me? I can't find my back pack nor my wallet. And I can't leave without them!"

"Sure," Lita said quizically as she looked around. "Just tell us what you did, and where were you when you did it." From the corner of my eye I could see that Raye was actually making an effort to look for my stuff. She was looking under the sofa, the recliner, and the love seat. She even lifted up the cushions. 'Hmm... why exactly does she even want to do girl stuff? None-the-less in a hurry to go out? Whatever it is, I'm gonna find out.'

Coming back to reality, I stared at Ami and turned my back to face Lita. "Umm... well, I was upstai-" I began trying to recap what it was that happened, but Raye interupted.

::cough:: "Sere?" ::cough:: Raye asked as she interupted me. Raye tried to sound polite and acted as though she didn't want to interupt me.

"What?" I asked immediately.

"Umm... are these the items you were looking for?" Raye lifted up her hands to show me what it was she found and she looked upset.

I saw my black-leather back pack and my pink Hello Kitty wallet. "OMG! Yes those are!" I practically jumped at Raye for my things. "Where'd you find 'em?"

A little irritated she answered me back. "All this time you were pacing back and forth for your stuff... and yet, THEY WERE RIGHT HERE!!" Raye yelled at me pointing towards the sofa with all the cushions on the floor.

"I'M SORRY OK?! I FORGOT... THERE'S NO REASON TO GET ALL MAD ABOUT IT!" I yelled back. I was in no mood to let her yell at me without my say in anything.

"YES THERE IS! WE COULD'VE BEEN GONE A LO-"

"Girls!! GIRLS!!" I heard my mom somewhat speak loudly interrupting us, but kept on going with our bickering.

"SO WHAT?! YOU SAY IT LIKE WE HA-"

"BE QUUIIIEEEETTTT!!!" My mom yelled at the top of her lungs making both of us shut up and stare at her with fear. She had never yelled at us before, not like that anyways. "Listen, there's no reason to act like this. You're acting like wild animals! Raye... I'm shocked that you'd act like this over my daughters' mistake, you should know her better than that. And you Serena... I'm shocked that you'd backfire the way you did. You guys are practically sisters!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Starr. I didn't mean to, I was just a little irritated and needed to let it all out."

"Yeah... I'm sorry mom... sorry Raye." I really wasn't in the mood to argue about how who was supposed to say sorry first, so I just let it out. If I hadn't done that, we would've gotten into another arguement about it.

"Just stop acting like this... you guys were so close."

"And we still are mom... we just haven't talked in a while. It's fine mom, promise. Right Raye?" I asked hoping she wouldn't betray me.

"Ofcourse, do you even have to ask?" Raye said with a smile on her face, but I knew she was just covering for both of our asses. We both wanted to get out, if Raye would've said otherwise, this whole little trip wouldn't have happened. Raye knew that... I knew that.

"OK! So let's go. We're wasting time as it is!" Mina piped up.

"Yeah! Bye Ms. Starr!" Lita said and waved back as she walked out the door to turn on her car.

"OK, BYE LITA!"

"Bye, Ms. Starr!" Mina, Raye, and Ami said as they pulled me out the door.

"BYE GIRLS!" My mom laughed as they pulled me out the house grabbing my back pack, my sunglasses, and my wallet.

"BYE MOM!"

"BYE HONEY! HAVE FUN!"

"HEY, MS. STARR... WE'LL HAVE HER BACK A LITTLE AFTER MIDNIGHT, OK?!" Mina said trying to give us some extra outdoor time.

"THAT'S FINE WITH ME... NOW HURRY AND LEAVE ALREADY!"

Lita then drove off and we were all waving back at my mom who was standing at the door waving back. I saw people staring at us in the car as if we were weird or something yelling back and forth to my mothers' house. I just laughed and stared back. I was glad that I was free and had nearly all the time in the world to do whatever and buy whatever. The only obstacle was that we hadn't decided where we wanted to go.

Lita had a forest green BMW Z3 Roadster convertible with chrome spinner rims. It suited her and was the best car I've seen, considering the fact that I don't have one. It had black tinted windows that faded to green. Lita's car was, and still is, as silent as night... it made no freakishly annoying noises like other cars. I love Lita! She has great style when it comes to cars.

In the car, Ami sat in the back passenger seat to my left, I sat in the middle passenger seat, and Mina sat on the passenger seat to my right. Raye sat on the front-passenger seat, while Lita drove around.

A/N: Come on people talk to me... I won't know what to write unless I get some feedback. Please R&R

--Chiemi


	3. Chapter 2 : Let's Go To The Beach

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in this story. Please don't sue me... I don't have any money. The writing, however, does belong to me, so don't steal it!! Please R&R!

A/N: This is the recent Chapter I've been working on and I hope my reader's enjoy, so have fun

Chapter 2 : Let's Go To The Beach

It was long ride just trying to figure out where we wanted to go. We were loaded with money and had no time limit, but we still didn't know what to do. Ami threw in an idea, unaware of what she herself was saying.

"Hey! Let's go to the beach!" All of us looked at her with blank faces.

"What? It was just an idea." Ami answered us as though we had asked her to explain herself.

"Fine... let's go!" Mina said.

"Yeah! And then we can go to... to the MALL!!!" Raye butted in. We all thought Raye was being sarcastic until suddenly she asked, "What?!? You don't like my idea?" It was my turn to butt-in.

"Of course we do! It's just that... you've... you've never acted like this before."

"Like what?"

"Like... like-" I just couldn't finish it. I was too scared of what she would've said.

"Just say it!" Raye yelled, irritated by my hesitation.

I had to go through with it, so I just went ahead and said it. "Like... you care." I squinted my eyes a little hoping to not have ticked her off.

"Yeah," Everyone, but Raye and I, said in unison.

"Whatever." Raye rolled her eyes and turned around in her seat, staring out the window.

"You know, we can still go to the mall if you still want to." Lita started talking since everyone else was too scared to say anything.

"No it's OK. You guys choose where else you want to go."

"Come on Raye, cheer up! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just thought it best for you to know what all of us thought... AND... and you DID yell at me for hesitating."

"Fine by me, just... keep driving. I don't want to talk about it or anything else."

"I'm sorry Raye." That was the second time in the same day I had had to apologize to Raye... and to tell you the truth, I was a bit annoyed. I love Raye to death, she WAS like a sister to me, but recently... she just takes things a little too seriously.

- - - - -

By the time we arrived at the beach it was already 1:20 in the afternoon and I was too tired to go for a swim. Removing my blouse, tank top, and short-shorts, I decided to put some sun lotion on the visible parts of my body so I wouldn't get tanned and decided to lie on my beach towel on the sand under the beaming sun. Luckily Lita carried tons of things with her all the time and brought her beach umbrella because that sun would've have made a tomato out of me.

Through the shades I was wearing, I spotted Darien... all by himself, at a beach, doing nothing. He had no company with him and was reading a book. There was nothing left to do than to go up to him and find out for myself why exactly he was out there and not at the mall looking at girls and watching movies. As I got a closer look at Darien I spotted the book in his hands. The book was Merrick by Anne Rice.

"Interesting book... what is it about?" I must've scared him out of his pants because as soon as I spoke (I was trying to sound provacative and sexy), he jumped out of his obviously uncomfortable lounge chair.

"Oh... hey Serena. What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing. Just hanging out with the gang, you?"

"As you can obviously tell... reading a book, all by myself, at the beach when I can be at the mall checking out girls and watching movies."

It was as though he had read my exact thoughts. I couldn't do anything but giggle at the thought. Then he gave me this innocent and sweet smile that made me want to kiss him. 'OMG!! I was actually thinking about kissing him! Eew.' I started to cringe and shook my head as to remove those thoughts.

Darien's POV

You see, I always had feelings for her, but somehow she always seems bothered by 'something' I seem to do wrong everytime we see each other and she tries to ignore me. That only aggravates me some and I start to make fun of her hair. Today was definitely different. She looked... hmm... what's the word I'm looking for? ::idea!:: Sexy. She looked so beautiful standing there and just looking at me with such interest. And then something happened... she looked uncomfortable at the way I was looking at her. "What's wrong?" I asked her quizically.

"Hmm?" It seemed like I had taken her out of a trance. "Oh, nothing. Hmm... so, what is that book about?" She pointed towards the book in my hand.

"Oh, this book? It's about... umm... actually..." ::chuckled:: 'Why did I just do that?!' I thought to myself, "I still haven't begun to read it yet." 'GOD! She must think I'm a real loser.'

Back to Serena's POV

He lifted a hand up to his head and brushed his fingers into his beautiful raven hair. I didn't know how to react around him at this point, I just tried to let the conversation flow.

"Hey why don't you come join me.. um... us, I mean, since your here all by yourself." I asked kind of hoping he'd say no. I only asked to not seem rude.

"Yeah sure, I'd love to." Oh no, he said that he'd 'love to'. Maybe I shouldn't have asked. I couldn't turn him down now. I went for his hand and took him over to the spot where I sat.

Raye's POV

"I'm gonna get you before you can even say 'WATCH OUT'! You'll see!" I yelled after Ami.

"La la la la la la... you can't get me!" Mina said as swam as fast as she could under the water.

I was playing in the the water with Mina, Lita, and Ami, pretending I was an evil electronic shark that had a mind of its own when I saw them. I tried to ignore it, but then it got serious and I really wanted to know what was going on. They were holding hands as she motioned for him to sit next to her. If I had known her any better, she would've never done that... I mean, she told me that she hated his guts, unless...

Back to Serena's POV

We sat together under the shade the umbrella had provided for us as we talked about anything that came to mind. I had never noticed before, but in the sunlight his eyes glowed, as if they were enjoying themselves... so many emotions shown in his eyes. I was mesmerized, swearing to myself that the looks in his eyes were of lust and wanting, and for that one moment... I was confused. Silence overcame the both of us and he looked away.

Darien stared out towards the ocean and smiled. The salty summer breeze brushed through his hair, leaving unnoticeable specs of sand in it. As I watched him in deep thought, all I was thinking was how could I have been so bitchy towards him so many times before. As quickly as that came, so did the answer to it. 'That's right... he was a complete jerk whenever I did see him.' Today... he seemed different; he seemed more in touch with his feelings, or nature, whatever it was... it was a good change to see in him.

Darien's POV

I felt her gaze piercing through me, but I didn't want to make it obvious that I had noticed. I wish I could tell my true feelings for her. I spotted her friends out in the water playing some weird game and so I was tempted to go and check it out for myself. I stood up and reached for the sun screen lotion and smeared it on all visible parts of my body... I was not planning on getting sun burned.

"Serena?" I asked. Taken out of a trance, she nodded. "Do you mind if I-?" I briefly pointed to the sun screen lotion knowing that she understood what I was implying.

"No... I don't mind." She smiled. I grabbed for her hand as I helped her up from her seat. With her back towards me, I began to spread the lotion over her back with a circular motion. I smeared lotion over her stomach as well and rubbed the lotion into her skin there. I moved up from her waist to her neck and shoulders, softly caressing her shoulder blades with my hands. Her skin was soft to the touch and I loved it. "Mmm..." Serena moaned lowly. She was tense and I could feel it. I worked at her knots, easing her muscles. I took more lotion into my hands and rubbed it over her arms and hands with her back still facing me. We held hands for atleast a second or two before I went on spreading the lotion back to her shoulders. When we were done, she turned around and looked up at me.

"Thank you, Darien." Was all she said. As she was about to sit back down on her towel, I quickly grabbed her her arm and she looked at me again. "What is it?" she asked putting her arms to her sides.

"No... I just wanted to take you with me," Serena raised an eyebrow, "to go join your friends for some... fun."

Serena's POV

It was already enough that Darien was trying to make a move and I almost fell for it, but to put me in this predicament. I did not want to have to say yes, but it was all so tempting.

"Umm.. o..k..." I bashfully asked, almost in questioning of what all this was leading to. Quickly enough he grabbed my hand and led the way.

- - - - -

We stayed in the water until all the energy I had was drained out of me and my fingers got all wrinkly. I went up to our area while everyone stayed behind when I spotted the one person I didn't want to see. She was calmly sitting on my beach towel. I got so annoyed... she was definetely planning on doing something and I had a feeling it wasn't going to be nice. "What the hell are you doing here Seiya?!"

A/N: -- Cliffhanger -- What do you think will happen in the next episode? Stayed tuned for future developments. Please R&R

--Chiemi


	4. Chapter 3 : Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in this story. The writing, however, does belong to me, so don't steal it!! Please R&R!

I'm am sooo sorry I haven't posted anything. I've just been too busy to do anything lately. I mean, I've been to my uncles' house in Puerto Rico and he doesn't have a computer or a phone and in order to get mail, you have to drive atleast forty minutes to the post office. I also went upstate NY to the Adirondack's for like, a week, at a summer camp. I've been trying to make my own cosplay costume for the upcoming anime expo... it's just been hectic. And to add more dissapointment, school started, so it's going to be harder for me to keep updating this story, but I'll try.

To tell you the truth, I haven't been getting any reviews on my story which makes me think that I must be doing something wrong. I've been feeling down because of it. So please, if you read my story, please leave a review.. I'm just at the point of giving up... now on to chapter #3.

Chapter 3 : Unexpected

"What the hell are you doing here Seiya?!"

A slight smirk appeared on her face, "Why... can't I see my little angel any time I want? Or is it that you're afraid that you love me more than you thought?" Seiya stood up and approached me, I really didn't want to be here. 'How the hell did she know that I was here anyways? Did she follow me?' As she got closer I panicked. Seiya closed the space between us and placed her arms around my waist, and in a quick motion she forcefully kissed me. She was too strong for me to escape her grasp. I tried to push her away, but Seiya held me even closer making the air in my lungs escape. As tears rolled down my cheeks, I gave up the struggle... if this went on any longer she would've killed me.

"SERENA!!!" Darien called after me, "LET GO OF HER SEIYA!" I was happy once I heard his voice... he was there to protect me. Seiya immediately stopped squeezing the breath out of me and dropped me to the floor as if I were a rag doll.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise. Darien... what are you doing here with these LOVELY ladies at this time of day?" Seiya smirked, "I mean, you obviously have no reason to be here with my angel."

"Why does it matter to you... you don't own her, and I can do whatever the hell it is that I want to do. Why don't you just leave... before anything gets worse around here." Normally, Darien never hit women, but at the moment Seiya wasn't a woman... she was an overly infatuated nobody who can be a danger to his love.

Lita was furious with Seiya and bursted like a cannon ball, "By the looks of it, you bitch, she doesn't want and would never want you!"

"Listen here Lita. How many times have I not helped you? You can't possibly tell me these things after what we've been through," Seiya had approached Lita from behind and was caressing her arm, "isn't that right baby?" I hated myself, I was helpless and could only stand by and watch. That's when I saw Raye from the corner of my eyes. She had flown out of no where and dropped kicked Seiya, only to land on top of her with her thigh's clasping her neck. Raye started punching the lights out of Seiya as I watched in disbelief. Lita and Mina were in a state of shock, but eventually went ahead to help Raye. Seiya grabbed Raye by the ass and pushed her off to the side. The girls stopped bombarding Seiya with hurtful blows as they saw her flee. When she wasn't in sight everyone came to my aide and asked if I was all right.

"Yeah... " I began to get up with Mina at my side helping me. At the moment my ankle was hurting, but I knew it wasn't broken, but yet they wouldn't keep their eyes of me.

"Are you sure? I mean, we can take you home and let you relax then you know." Mina tried to make me comfortable, but to no avail. I wasn't hurt... I was just upset at myself. Normally, I could've gotten away from anyone who grabbed me, let alone try to touch me, but for some reason I felt weak. I felt weak against Seiya.

I never had any feelings for Seiya. I did go out with her, but... it only lasted a week because I was only using her to find out whether I was straight or gay. When I told her of my intentions and that I wasn't gay nor did I want to keep the relationship going on, she was hurt and she wouldn't believe me. And now, she won't leave me alone until she gets her way.

"Guys I'm fine. I can take care of myself. Next time just leave it to me." Tears rolled down my cheeks. Everyone was upset at me and only stared. When Mina opened her mouth to say something, she quickly shut it.

"Sere... if it wasn't for Raye, Lita, and Mina... there probably wouldn't have been a next time." Ami briefly summarized for me. And it was true, but why, I didn't understand.

- - - - -

After our little episode, all I wanted to do was forget it all, but unluckily... it was too early and Lita forgot to get some clothes to go out clubbin', so we headed for her place. Darien, however, stayed behind.

It was a nice, big, apartment. Had its own kitchen, bathroom, seperate bedrooms, a slightly small living room, and a beautiful porch with a nice panorammic view of Tokyo. I wondered how was it possible that she was living in a nice place like this, but not once did I ever ask why did she live alone because the answer was obvious.

I believe that at one point in my life she had told me she was having family troubles. She couldn't take it at home. Her dad and mom argued all the time... and... one day, Lita yelled at her dad for reading her personal journal. He got so pissed at her, that he slapped her right across the face. The following year, when I saw her at school, I found out that she wasn't living with her family anymore.

Stretching a bit as she walked into her apartment, she dropped her bags and headed to the fridge. Taking out a Sapporo beer, she opened it, and drank from it. I was famished, but really needed to get clean. Since I had been here before... I decided to go to the bathroom and take a shower and get rid of the salt and sand stuck on my skin.

Lita's POV

"So... I guess this is gonna take a while."

"No shit, Lita." Raye arrogantly responded. I hate it when Raye tries to be a smart ass... it's so annoying. And I don't think I'm the only one who agrees.

To try to get a message through, I rolled my eyes and shrugged it off. "Look while we're all here, we can all get cleaned up for the club. And since it's only three in the afternoon, we have plenty of time. You all brought extra clothes as well right?"

"Right." Everyone said in unison.

"Right. So you guys can get cleaned up here, and leave your stuff when we leave. Just call your parents and tell them that you're gonna sleep over at my place." With that said, they all took turns with the phone. Just then Serena came out of the bathroom and Mina jolted out of the livingroom into the bathroom in a flash.

Still in her towel, I called her over to discuss what was said.

Serena's POV

"Yeah... what's up, Lita?" I was uncomfortable in just a towel, but she did call and it would be rude to just walk away like I would've if I was in my house. Lita, sipping her drink once in a while, laid the can of beer on the small table as she explained the situation and how things were going to go along.

"So... are you okay with the plan?" She asked me. 'What the hell is she thinking?? Asking me whether or not I was okay with the plan... ofcourse I was all right, I would do anything to not be in my house!' I thought to myself.

"Ofcourse I'm 'okay' with the plan. Gosh Lita, who did you think you were talking to? Ami?" I said almost instantly pointing in Ami's direction. By this time, Mina had already come out of the bathrrom and Raye walked calmly into the bathroom, staring at Ami and me, waiting for something to go down.

"I resent that." Was all she said.

"Well, I'm sorry Ami... but you've got to admit, you definetly would've looked over the factoids in staying over Lita's house."

"But ofcourse I would. You think I'm irrational?" I looked at Lita, motioned towards Ami as though proving my point and started laughing. "Huh? What's going on?"

"Nothing, Ami. I'm just proving a point to Lita. Don't worry about it." I was trying to make it seem unimportant and get her to not ask any more, but I didn't have to. As fast as a squirrel would run for an acorn, she answered with an, "Oh, okay!" Which kind of scared me, coming from Ami and all. By the time we were all ready, it was five... plenty of time to do whatever. None of us dressed too clubby like or flashy, so we headed out for the mall.

- - - - -

I was bored out of my ass looking around. Not only were there no cute guys at the mall, but nothing in the stores were for sale. I would not in my right mind buy anything at an overly exaggerated price without looking at all my other options. Anyways, we decided to eat something light before we headed out for the club.

A/N: Well, this is going to be it for a while... hopefully you won't have to wait too long, but I'm losing it, and until I get my muse back, I don't think I'll be able to write anything worth reading. Anyways... please R&R.


End file.
